Caps for plastic bottles are in common use. A conventional bottle cap has a movable valve portion that moves axially on a stationary valve portion between an open position and a closed position. The present invention provides an added feature to such valved bottle caps of providing interchangeable figurine bodies that may represent many things including sports teams, sports balls or a well known character, an animal, a fish and the like.